


Are You Drunk?

by notarelationship (justpracticing)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, alcohol use, tipsy Kurt, tipsy Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on tumblr, start with the line "Are you drunk?" with Kurt/Blaine/Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Drunk?

“Kurt, are you drunk?” Rachel’s drink sloshes over the top of the plastic cup she’s been clinging to and she leans too far into Kurt’s personal space.

“Nonono, definitely no’ drunk.” Kurt burps to emphasize his not-drunkenness. Burps are funny. He pushes his own cup toward Rachel’s face. “Yet. Maybe you should refill me.”

“Careful Kurt, that guy’s here.” Kurt looks at Rachel. Well she looks like Rachel so she probably is.

He chews the edge of his cup. “What guy?”

“That guy.” Rachel presses her tiny hand against the side of Kurt’s face. “I think he’s in our Interpretive Poetry workshop.” She makes a face. “Wait, that doesn’t sound right. Kurt are we in an Interpretive Poetry workshop?” Her forehead lands on his shoulder.

Kurt pushes at her face. “What? No. It’s Classical Poetry. Or maybe it’s Poetry Classics? Rachel why do we have a poetry class?”

Rachel squints at him and shakes her head.

“I think you’re losing focus. Look.” She pushes his face again and he sees the cute guy from the class they can’t remember standing against a wall and talking to a sort of attractive taller guy. Kurt thinks everyone’s kind of attractive at the moment. Kurt is staring when the guy takes his hand out of his pocket and waves.

Kurt tosses a sloppy wave back. “Oh yeah. Do I have a crush on him?”

“Do you…? Kurt!”

“Rachel too loud,” he hisses at her. Probably also too loud, he thinks. He certainly doesn’t sound drunk in his head. He does sound loud.

“Just half an hour ago you were telling me the pants he was wearing made his butt look so delicious that you – and I am quoting here – ‘wanted to lick it like a lollipop.’”

“Really?” Kurt squints at her. “I said that? That doesn’t sound like something I would say. At least not in public.” Kurt looks back over to where the cute guy is standing, only he’s not standing there anymore. “Rachel he’s gone.”

“Who’s gone?” That didn’t sound like Rachel. He swivels his head in the direction of the voice.

“Rachel you don-you’re not Rachel.” It’s the poetry class guy.

“No I’m Blaine.” I’m Blaine sticks his hand out.

“Hi I’m Ba-laine.” Kurt takes the hand, he’s glad he could get Blaine out. “I’m Kurt.”

Rachel appears from wherever she went. “And I’m Rachel. Berry. Rachel Berry.”

“Hi Rachel. You guys are both in my Vocal Improv class, aren’t you?”

Kurt and Rachel look at each other. “Ahhhh!”

“So, um, Kurt, I was going to ask if you wanted to go get some punch,” Blaine says, but he’s looking back and forth between Rachel and Kurt as he does. “But maybe I could interest you in a glass of water instead?”

“Oh hey there’s Brody!” Rachel blurts out. “Don’t worry about me Kurt I’ll get home by myself!” She spits out all in a rush and then she disappears.

An hour later Kurt has had two glasses of water, and three trips to the bathroom and he is decidedly less drunk than he was before. Blaine has been sitting next to him and they’ve been bonding over shared high school glee club experiences. Although Kurt’s experiences seem to have come with a larger side-helping of interpersonal drama.

It’s gets late, and the party starts to break up, so Kurt stands and makes like he wants to leave. Blaine walks with him to the door. Kurt is pretty sure Blaine wants to kiss him, but not in this stranger’s apartment.

“I should really get back to my dorm,” he tells Blaine. “Which way are you going?”

“I live in West,” Blaine answers, hands shoved into his pockets.

Kurt touches Blaine’s arm lightly and pulls back. “Right next door. I’m in Barnes. Do you want to walk with me?”

“I-I-yeah. Yes. Yeah.” Blaine’s smile lights up his face. Now that he’s sober Kurt can confirm that he definitely has a crush on him. “That would be great.”

Twenty minutes later Kurt has Blaine pushed up against the door in his dorm room, and Blaine is just as delicious as he hoped.


End file.
